fredbear_and_friends_left_to_rotfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
Fredbear and Friends: Left To Rot has two endings that are currently known. There is speculations of a third ending, but these are currently unconfirmed. The ending received is determined by the player's actions during the game. Tragic Ending The Tragic Ending is the first ending that the player will earn, and is unlocked simply by completing the game. After completing The Final Test the player will be attacked by Suit and given a controller to repel him. The controller is missing the button and with no way to repair it, Suit kills the player. Suit is then seen on a security monitor waving before coming close, and the player received the Tragic Ending screen. Suit ending.jpg|Suit attacking the player in the ending Suit controller.jpg|Suit with the broken controller Suit date.jpg|The player in a Freddy Fazbear suit on the security camera in the ending tragic ending.jpg|The Tragic Ending screen ''321975'' Ending This ending is considered the good ending, and is achieved by the way of several secrets. First, the player must reach a high score in Golden Comet of 1975, which will reveal that this number is part of the secret code. The player must also unlock the code in Sneaky Guy, done by following the specific sequence of ^ ^ < < ^ which is given by looking at the final Tragic Ending screen on the extras menu in the bottom left corner. Following this sequence of rooms allows the player to phase through the wall on the final upwards move and access a hidden room and the code 32. The player must then begin a new game and complete Observatory. Upon beating Observatory, the player will be moved to the entrance to Storage as normal but will need to click to the left and move down the hallway instead of through the door. There the player will find a safe which is unlocked with the code 321975 earned from the minigames. This gives the player the missing button from Suit's controller and allows them to survive his attack at the end of the game. The player will then receive the final of the Training Tapes in which both Fredbear and Bonnie are boxed up after Fazbear Entertainment goes under. "Welcome to the Fredbear's Family Diner closing training tape for any chief locations. In this tape Fredbear and Bonnie will be boxed away and will never see the light of day again. To order boxes refer to page 91 of the employee manual. As demonstrated in this tape we will be putting animatronics in boxes, starting with Fredbear, then Bonnie will be put into a box. After the following message we will begin the recycling process for props and anythign else residing in the restaurant. The company is no longer able to continue further after the disappearance of our CEO, William Afton. It's been a blast being a part of this company and I can't imagine a better company to work with. Hopefully, there will be much joy to be had at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and on top of that they have recently scrapped the springlock suit designed by Afton Robotics, which seems like a great step in safety for the company. Thank you for coming on this journey." Suit1.jpg|Suit after being shocked with the controller fredbear box.jpg|Fredbear after being boxed up bonnie box.jpg|Bonnie after being boxed up Suit Form Controller.png|The fixed controller used in this ending 1975.jpg|The secret code from Golden Comet 32.jpg|The secret code from Sneaky Guy Custom Room Custom Room has several endings depending on the player's actions during phase two. If the players managed to complete all the tasks without being jumpscared by any of the active animatronics, they will leave the Mock Office and will take control of an unknown figure. This character will attempt to make a getaway in his car, and this part determines the ending. The player will need to use space to jump over bumps in the road, and hitting any bumps will cause the car to stall and the player character will be killed by the animatronics. If the player manages to avoid all the bumps they will escape, but be warned that this is not for long. If the player escapes and is also playing the Ultimate Revenge challenge the endings is the same but the text will reveal that the animatronics will never let the player go. on that night.jpg|This screen appears on any ending Custom ending 1.PNG|The first Custom Room ending Custom ending 2.PNG|The second Custom Room ending ending animatronics.PNG|The animatronics catching up to the car Category:Endings